To Nice For Your Own Good
by At0mskThePirateKing
Summary: Mint stepped forward, the creepy feeling from earlier coming back. "Ichigo? What happened?" The girl sobbed. "I gave him what he wanted. Now, he's g-gone and he left me with this empty feeling." "Who is it?" Ichigo hesitated. "Kish." DEDICATED TO HARUKO


**At0msk: Hey, Mew Mew fans! This is my new story. I dedicate this to my best friend, Haruko. Most of you know her as MewHaruko. I'm the person who made that video for her. It was actually played at her funeral. I miss her a lot and you probably do too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Nice For Your Own Good<strong>

**At0msk**

**1/13/12 FRIDAY**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed, frustrated beyond belief. She had been trying to find ways to make everyone around her happy. She even considered some options for her green-haired stalker. Then again, the only thing he wanted was one thing.<p>

Her.

* * *

><p>Another sigh left her pink lips. She got up from her glass desk, running a hand through her pink bangs.<p>

She glanced around her room and decided to lay her eyes upon the paper she had been writing her ideas on. She grimaced at the epic fail of her options to make Ryou happier. Finally, she decided on GOING TO WORK EARLY. Ichigo giggled at the image of Ryou's face if she came in early at the cafe.

_I__chigo's alarm went off at 6:00 on a Saturday. She lifted her head up, not paying any attention to her cat genes._

_She yawned and quickly dressed as cute as possible in a pink mini-skirt with pink leg warmers and a white tank-top with cute strawberry patterns on everything__. She slipped on a cute orange jacket and raised her pink hair in a side ponytail__ a heart bow holding it up._

_She grabbed her shoes at the door and put them on. Her dad was standing at the living room entrance. "Where are you going this early on a Saturday morning and dressed__ so cute? Are you meeting a boy!"_

_Ichigo giggled. "Silly father. I'm on my way to work!" She left without another word. It was a thirty minute walk to the pink cafe. But for some reason, on this very day, it didn't bother her the very least._

_The door opened with a tink of the bell. She walked in the back and spotted Ryou sitting at the kitchen table, not looking up. "Hey, Mint. Go get dressed."_

_"That's rude!"_

_Ryou jumped in his seat. "I-I-Ichigo!"_

_She batted her eyelashes. "Yes, Ryou?"_

_"G-G-Go get dressed!" He looked back down with a red face. Ichigo giggled and walked into the dressing room. She unlocked her locker and slipped off her jacket. Suddenly, arms went around her and a smooth face nuzzled into her neck. "Want me to help you with that, Koneko-chan?" _

_"K-Kish.." Ichigo moaned and pressed her back into him._

_"You made me jealous when you were talking to blondie in such a way." His voice was husky and Ichigo couldn't help but moan when he started to slide his hands up her shirt. "You look extra cute today. I can't help myself from devouring you."  
><em>

She'll have to wait for tomorrow to see it for real but she didn't know how it came to be a fantasy between her and Kish. She blushed and tried her best to make the memory leave.

The ex-mew mew fell backwards onto her pink bed just as her phone started to vibrate. With a red question mark ticking back and forth above her head, she flipped her cell open.

"Hello?" Ichigo started to pick at her nails until a very familiar and unexpected voice answered her.

"Hello, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo froze. "Uh, hi?"

"Whatcha doing?" Was he trying to start a conversation!

"Uh, um, just wondering how you got the number. Oh! Never mind! I forgot that your main hobby is to stalk me on a regular basis." Ichigo said in a bored tone. She resumed to picking at her nails.

Kish chuckled. "I just called to tell you, I'm coming over in a while. Get dressed in something pretty, kay?"

She quickly sat up in her bed. "WHAT! Why?"

"'Cause I want you to look cute for me!" Kish teased.

The girl let out a frustrated growl. "Baka! You know that's not what I meant!"

"I don't want you to be lonely, Kitten." The cute voice he used made Ichigo twitch but she quickly straightened and defended her cause.

"I have my parents here!" She sniffed. But he pressed on.

"Nope. They went to visit a friend of theirs earlier."

"Well, I can call them to come home!" _Why wasn't I aware of this?_

Kish laughed again. "I don't think so. It's a blizzard out there. No way they could even get through the door."

"What!" She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and ran over to her window. She moved her pink curtains to the side. Sure enough, there was snow covering up the whole first floor of her house. "No way."

Just then, Kish teleported in front of her through the window, holding a black cell phone to his pointy ear. He waved with two fingers and a crooked smirk that looked really hoton his pale face. Ichigo mentally smacked herself for thinking that. Kish snapped his phone shut and it disappeared along with himself.

Ichigo blushed as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She knew it was Kish. Obviously. Instead of smacking the crap out of him for doing that she turned to face him and looked into his golden amber eyes. She breathed his name.

He blinked. "Y-Yes, kitten?"

"What would make you happy before you leave to your planet?" He grinned.

"For you to be mine, of course, Koneko-hime!"

Ichigo blushed a deep red. "U-Um...I guess that could work."

"UWAH! Really!" He twirled around in the air which made Ichigo grab around his neck for dear life. She sputtered, "B-But o-only unti-til t-the snow m-melts!"

Kish pouted, his ears seemed to pout with him. "Man!" He smiled. "Well, It's better than none, right?"

Ichigo smiled back. "K-Kisshu.."

"Yes, honey?"

"C-Can y-you put m-me down?" She looked from his face to the ground.


End file.
